


Adorn the Halls With Nocuous Plantae

by Saynayuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynayuki/pseuds/Saynayuki
Summary: FE3H/OC - The Monastery is getting ready to celebrate the Winter Solstice. Garreg Mach is abuzz with preparations as all three houses get roped into helping prepare for the celebrations. Major misunderstandings occur and result in several mishaps starting with Hubert hanging mistletoe over the classroom entrances to boost student morale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Adorn the Halls With Nocuous Plantae

**Author's Note:**

> *knock knock* Housekeeping here - "Ahem, hello - Thank you for stopping in - please enjoy the shenanigan's but before you read - I should inform you that this is a short story that dove tails off my in-progress fict: Lilium Auratum - so if you want to know more about Lilianna and enjoy a long adventure story - might I suggest you give it a read?"
> 
> The title is a rough play on the words - Deck the Halls with Poisonous Plants - if that tells you how this event is going to go...Enjoy!

Adorn the Halls With Nocuous Plantae

The snow was falling gently over Garreg Mach Monastery. The crisp, new, flakes of white ascended from the sky in astounding numbers, dusting the entire city in a sparking icing that caused many to don the heaviest of winter clothing.

As the normal townsfolk gathered in crowds and began humble preparations for the upcoming winter solstice, the students of Garach Mach found themselves on the forefront of the festivities, leading the preparations. Each house had inadvertently been sucked into turning the cold grey stone of the nearly millennium old buildings into places befitting such a celebration.

The entire monastery was a twitter with the planning and coordination that came from the setup and executing such a huge celebration. The long winter nights provided ample time for haggard craftsmen to create glistening decorations and magnificent confectionaries for the celebrations.

Meanwhile most of the academy students were put to work, running hither and yon collecting supplies. Select students were posted to oversee certain operations, while in some cases, the students were even actively being utilized as free labor for the upcoming celebrations. Among the elite students, there was a tempering quiver as many diligently prepared for the prodigious White Heron Cup in hopes to bring honor and bragging rights to their house. Even the students not prone to effort, found themselves preoccupied with selecting the proper attire for the celebration and ball that took place in little more than a week.

Those who found themselves with ideal time on their hands, were often found tasks to occupy their time, much to the students' reluctance. Overseeing the students' progress, the professors shepherded their students along, while blissfully lessening their student's assignments loads. The general consensus was all hands were needed to finish preparations in time for the winter solstice.

A carefully placed suggestion from Professor Manuela had Hubert diligently hanging garland and ribbons over the doorways to the classrooms. The haunting second in command, dressed in all black, could have easily been mistaken for a grim reaper and looked so suspiciously out of place that several stopped to gawk. A quick menacing glare caused many of the lesser students to continue on their way, allowing the second to continue fulfilling his mostly duty undisturbed.

"Errr...umm excuse me, Hubert?" Bernadetta attempted to hide behind the box she held out as her hands shook with raw terror. "I...umm...I got the plants from the green house you asked for."

The haunting shadow glared down from atop his lofty perch and noticed the small quivering smudge of purple bobbing up and down behind a box labeled. " _Dangerous plants - Caution do not eat."_

"Ah Bernadetta, you have come at a splendid time." Hubert's voice was a pleased hiss as the purple smudge behind the box shuttered and squeaked.

"I - I am going to put it down over there. Yo-your welcome!"

Hubert sighed heavily as he watched the petite archer set the box down at the foot of the ladder. Knees knocking together, Bernadetta executed a skittish bow before running off out of sight with a wail of despair.

Hubert rubbed his temples as the terrified sheiks echoed down the hallways. "That girl...ah well at least she has done me a service and saved me time from having to run down to the greenhouses."

The mage climbed down the ladder and pulled out his gloves. "Now let's see what we have here."

* * *

The Golden Deer was just coming back from the library and was well on his way to the dining hall when he cut through the classrooms to see an ominous black shadow hanging rate plants he knew by experience to be poisonous over random archways leading to his homeroom.

The tender white berries with soft velvet ears hung innocently over the entrance to the Golden Deer Classroom caused the house leader to come to a hard stop. The winter solstice event truly was fascinating, to downright confounding at times and this was looking like it was going to be one of those times.

The sight of the ominous berries hanging above his house's homeroom caused Claude to pause in his journey, overtaken by curiosity and concern just enough to inquire. "Hey Hubert, got to say, that is looking fabulous, but why are you hanging decorations over my house's entrance?"

"I have already completed the Black Eagles and Blue Lions decorations, now I am completing the Golden Deer's." Hubert's voice was smooth, oil slick as he continued hanging garland and ribbons festively over the entrance to the Golden Deer's Homeroom.

Claude nodded his head sagely, his sly green eyes shifting to the box in Hubert's hands. "Say, that's awfully nice of you. What's the occasion?"

Hubert paused in hanging the decorative ribbon he had been working on in order to glare down from the top of the ladder. The mage's yellow eyes glittered with an eerily light as he explained. "It was Professor Manuela's wish to see the classrooms matching the festivities of the rest of the monastery."

The Golden Deer tilted his head quizzically, as if trying to unravel the puzzle. "Ah yes, the festivities. One can scarcely escape them, say can you do me a favor and remove that sprig? Ya, that one with white berries you're hanging in the middle there. I don't really want anyone I am responsible for getting sick."

"Hehe, to wise you are. Here." Hubert grabbed the sprig and dug around in the box for a different plant. "Is this more presentable?"

Claude cocked his head intrigued by the proffered replacement plant. Red berries could sometimes be poisonous, but other times they were harmless. One typically had to consume them to find out which was which.

The Golden Deer rubbed his chin in thought and decided it was a problem for another time. "Yup, the red really looks nice with the green! However, I would prefer it if they were yellow."

Hubert sneered as he held out a nonchalant hand to prevent his freshly hung garland from falling. "You are quite picky; however, you just so happen to be in luck. I happen to have these as well."

The mage held up a sprig of plants that the Golden Deer was well acquainted with. "Oh, _Jerusalem Cherries_ , well as long as you don't plan on us eating them, I suppose they can stay up there."

Hubert's sly smile was anything but innocent as he held the white berried plant out for Claude to inspect. Curious, and seeing a potential opportunity, Claude accepted the sprig without any hesitation while Hubert began hanging the poisonous cherries over the center of the Golden Deer homeroom.

The Golden Deer turned his attention to the white berried sprig in his hands attempting to recall what it was called. "And what is this fine specimen known as?"

"Mistletoe, be careful to use it wisely." Hubert cautioned as Claude twirled it around in his hand before sticking it into his jacket pocket.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hubert smirked as Claude waved and wandered off in search of lunch. "Of course, you wouldn't."

* * *

A little while later Mercedes mopped the sweat from Sylvain's forehead as the philandering redhead lay in the sickbay thinking he was going to die. "I don't understand Mercedes, one second I was kissing this beautiful girl under the archway good morning, and then I was like this. I don't know what I could have done to deserve this…"

The redhead moaned as the Blue Lion's healer chuckled softly and rubbed the redhead's back as he rolled over clutching his stomach in agony. "Aw poor Sylvain, Professor Manuela is working on an antidote for you. Just hang in there."

"Augh, any idea what did this to me?" Sylvain groaned as the healer took a closer look at a dark blue stain on the dark knight's hand.

"Sylvain, what is that on your hand?" Mercedes continued rubbing the redhead's back as he held up the hand in question.

"Huh? Good question..." Sylvain had to think for a moment as he looked at the blue pigment staining his hands. "I haven't done anything with ink…"

The redhead hissed as a major stomach pain racked his body causing him to shutter violently. "All I did was lean on the archway. There were some decorations there I may have squished in my, err, enthusiasm."

"Oh dear, do you know where this was?" Mercedes moved to get a clean cloth as Sylvain rolled towards her. "It was right at the entrance to class! I might have a habit of sneaking out of choir practice, but I would never miss one of the Professor Byleth's lectures!"

"Of course, I know you are a devoted worshiper to professor Byleth. So much so that you would never willingly skip her classes. Might I also say that you are much more diligent in your studies pertaining to Professor Byleth then you are to any of your other courses."

"Too true," Sylvain began to feel feverish as a cold sweat broke out over his forehead.

Mercedes returned to the ailing redhead's side with a fresh cleaning cloth. The gentle healer pried Sylvain's hands away and softly began to wipe the blue stains away with an encouraging smile

Sylvain attempted to return the smile, feeling like he was going to faint. "Pity I am stuck up here and can't attempt the Professor's lectures, but at least I have you right?"

"Right!" Mercedes answered eagerly as she continued to softly brush the incriminating stains away. Sylvain, attempting to find some comfort, closed his eyes in a valiant attempt to soldier through the pain.

* * *

Edelgard chatted softly with Hubert as the second stood back to examine his handy work. The second's plan had been executed all across the monastery, with poisonous plants deployed under every doorway and archway he could lay his hands on. Hubert turned his critical gaze back to his empress as Edelgard's light violet eyes cast a admiring gaze over the decorations.

"These look stunning Hubert; I must say I am impressed. You did these all yourself?"

Hubert executed a small bow over the praise, delighted he purred. "That I did my lady, does my work please you?"

Edelgard bit the bottom of her lip as she looked again in amazement at her second in command's handiwork. The festive garland and ribbons were immaculate. Each piece was a pristine work of art, a display of elegance that the house leader come to expect from any task Hubert set out to complete, but it still did not click that it was Hubert who voluntarily put up holiday decorations. It was out so far beyond the second's normal disposition, that there was something suspicious about the whole situation.

Edelgard sighed and gave up attempting to solve the source of her unease, and decided to tackle the matter directly. "It looks very...festive. I did not expect it from you. What caused this sudden change?"

Hubert tucked his hand under his chin in deep thought. "It was a suggestion from Professor Manuela to help improve student morale. She suggested we decorate together, but I would not bother you with such a trivial task."

"Why would she make such a suggestion in the first place?" Edelgard paused as her crimson cape fluttered in the breeze behind her.

Hubert closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "As I recall it consisted of something along the lines of bringing everyone close together. There was also some mention about joining under the mistletoe. I did not quite comprehend her intentions, but I have taken the liberty to obtain poisonous plants and entrapping them under every doorway, as to ensure no one shall attempt to stand alongside you for any nefarious purposes."

Edelgard shook her head at her sinister shadows smug disposition, as she looked out over the beautifully hung holiday garland complete with ribbons and twinkling lights. The picturesque images that embodied the holiday, were rigged with poisonous plants. "Well, as long as no one attempts to consume them we should be fine."

The house leader examined the entrances to the Black Eagles' and Blue Lions' houses and then at the Golden Deer's' archway and made a discovery that surprised her. "Hubert, where is the mistletoe for the Golden Deer house? It seems strange you would simply skip it considering the other two are decorated so similarly."

Hubert shrugged at the difference, his task to rigg the entrance way was still secure even if it was not uniform with the other two houses. "Ah yes, whilst I was preoccupied decorating, Claude requested it to be removed. I accommodated his request and substituted the centerpiece to a plant that was acceptable for the both of us. If you wish, I can switch out the Black Eagle's centerpiece if you but wish it."

The crimson caped leader waved her hand. "No I quite admire it as it is, you have done a very refined job in selecting the plants. We should leave it alone."

Hubert executed another small bow. "As you wish mistress, and a word of advice. I would be careful around Claude, he seemed to be aware of what was going on."

"Duly noted, now Hubert, I need your opinion on this holiday choir request from Dorothea. What do you make of it?" Edelgard pulled a crisp sheet of parchment out from a folder and held it out for the seconds inspection.

Hubert leaned over his mistress's shoulder to glare down the formally submitted paperwork. It was a request from the songstress for funding. The crisp paper's elegant black ink detailed costs for costumes and stage props, supplies for a theatrical holiday performance. Hubert looked over the numbers with an unimpressed snort. "It would be amusing for certain individuals to attend; the songstress is proposing an elaborate play involving holiday romances with the goddess. If we do not approve it, she is certain to forward it to Professor Manuela and will obtain approval regardless, so we may as well save face and accept."

* * *

Lilianna stood down by the docks dressed in the heaviest articles of clothing she possessed, along with a few conscripted pieces. Her green eyes monitored the situation taking place on the slippery ice of the frozen lake water, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Ice cleats dug into the frozen surface water as a team of skilled craftsmen removed huge ice blocks from the pond and, under the student's direction, moved them into the dormant rose gardens for sculpting. Carefully avoiding them, half frozen fishermen trudged to and from the shoreline carrying buckets and stringers of freshly procured fish to the dining hall for preparation.

A quick assessment of the fishermen revealed professor Byleth sitting out in the middle of the lake. The professor was buried up to her ears in furs as a veritable wall of snow stood covering her back. Regardless of the slow accumulating mountain of precipitation, the stoic professor sat still on an overturned bucket, a fishing pole held securely in hand as it jigged over an icy hole. Accompanying the depressed professor was the almost unrecognizable form of Flayn. The sweet healer was wrapped so securely that only the barest hint of her eyes could be seen peering out from under the mount of scarves and hats she wore as protection from the cold. To the side, dressed in practical, heavy furs better suited for hunting then for fishing was the orange haired Leonie. The trio seemed rather content on their ice fishing, regardless of the cutting wind that gusted over the icy pond.

As I looked over at Professor Byleth feeling a deep ache in my heart for the morning professor, I heard a sniff of utter disdain. Flicking a curious gaze behind me, I saw Lorenz decked out in stylish winter attire. The noble was already scowling, clearly not keen on being my replacement on the docks.

My analysis proved to be correct as the irritable noble huffed. A puff of silver smoke glistened in the air for the briefest of seconds before the howling wind stole the words away. "I am here to release you from your duties. I do not see why I must stoop to the coordination and oversight of such a meaningless task, but nevertheless here I am. You should be grateful for my assistance."

It was a typical greeting from Lorenz and I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I pulled my scarf up further over my nose. My voice was rather muffled as my sarcastic draw filtered out into the cold winter air. "Yes, yes, thank you very much, your nobleness for showing up to complete your assigned chores. I greatly appreciate the opportunity to warm up and relish the ability to feel my fingers once more."

Lorenz huffed another puff of silver air, and I began to wonder if he would need another scarf. "I suggest you visit the dining hall then, consuming something warm would be to your benefit."

I stood there for a second contemplating if it was worth a break to get food, or if it was just more efficient to head over to the ice gardens to see how the ice sculptures were doing. "Here I was under the assumption you possessed the ability to simply procure a portable tea kettle and that you held the ability to summon tea on demand."

Lorenz's eye twitched at the jibe. "While I am ever a devoted worshiper of tea, there is a certain time and place for such a refined repass. Here is not one of them. However, that is just my suggestion to you. If you have time to spare on your hands, I heard that the Blue Lions are looking for individuals to provide feedback on their confectionaries. You may be of use if you have the…"

At the mention of sweets, my feet were already in motion. I trotted off towards the dining hall, not needing to be told twice about an opportunity.

And if it was the Blue Lion's cooking club that was doing the baking, well, that was just a bonus.

* * *

As I waded through the snow towards the warm yellow glow of the dining hall, I overheard Caspar arguing with Raphael over removing the snowbanks that were drifting over the walkways and how to best go about it. The short, light blue haired brawler was a dead set that they should compete to see who could move the most snow while Raphael looked around for the shovels Linhardt was snoozing against.

I shook my head as the pair nudged Linhardt awake. "Ho! Linhardt! We need those!"

Caspar yanked the first shovel out from under the napping healer while Raphael patted his back heartily. "Ya shouldn't be sleeping out here in the cold! You'll catch your death sleeping out here like this! Instead of napping why don't you join us? It would be a good work out!"

Linhardt braced himself and flicked his long ponytail out of his way. "Absolutely not. I will not be engaging in this competition. You both can fling the snow about like maniacs, I'll just sit here and judge whose pile is higher. How does that sound?"

I snickered as the pair nodded and the snow began flying towards the dozing healer. It took about a minute for Linhardt to realize the pair was burning him alive in the snow heap and he called out in a disgruntled voice. "Gentlemen, I think you misunderstood the contest. The goal was to pile up the snow, outside of the walkways. We still need to make sure that the walkways are free for pedestrians, you want to make sure that the kitchens can get their supplies, right?"

Caspar stopped and looked around. "Then, where should we put all of this? It's going to be kind of difficult to find a spot that isn't in the way."

Raphael waved at me as my hand rested on the door to the dining hall.

"Hmmm that is a fair point." Linhardt leaned against the wall in thought. "Perhaps if we push it back out onto the ice? That would be out of everyone's way, but it would just drift back into the walkways…bother why do I have to think of this."

Having overhead the lot's conundrum, I called out a helpful suggestion. "Why not try on the far side of the dining hall? The garden out there has become a place for the monastery kids. Hilda suggested they start playing there to get out of the way of the carts coming in and out of the monastery gates, and Ignotz decided to help them build a sled hill. I am sure they would welcome more snow in that garden."

"An excellent suggestion Lilianna. There we go gentlemen, why not help out the children and give them all this extra to play with?" Linhardt took my suggestion and ran with it as Raphael's face lit up.

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you think Caspar?"

Caspar shrugged as he leaned on his snow shovel looking bored already. "If it'll help with my training, I don't have any complaints."

I tilted my head in thought as Linhardt looked back over at me. "That settles it. Say, do you know of any way we can transport all this?"

I shook my head, out of ideas for a second and then I had a sudden thought. "They are using heavy sleds to transport the ice blocks, perhaps you can ask Lorenz if you can borrow one for your tasks."

Linhardt nodded sagely as he pointed off in the direction of Lorenz and the ice blocks. "Much appreciated, come on you two, let's go see about securing a sled or two for snow transport."

"Why do we need to do that? I can carry it!" Caspar protested as Linhardt sighed heavily.

I gave them an encouraging smile as I ducked into the warmth of the dining hall.

* * *

The heat from the ovens ensured that the dining hallway was warm and bustling. Craftsmen were all over the tables hanging decorations, adjusting confectionaries, and displaying rows and rows of baked goods for cooling. All in preparation for the upcoming winter festival. Beyond the craftsmen the kitchen staff were bustling, bellowing orders and instructions for all kinds of food. The atmosphere was lively and bustling.

Several people stopped what they were doing to look over at me as I entered with a gust of frigid air and a small flurry of snowflakes. With an apologetic smile I promptly shut the door with a relieved sigh. The warmth washed over me as I began the slow, slightly painful, process of unthawing.

The first step was to remove all the half frozen extra layers. First came off the black and gold scarf embroidered with the golden deer houses logo, and then came the practical dark brown travel cape. My heavy hood and gloves came off shortly thereafter and I found a chair to hang them over. My fervent wish was that they would dry out enough before I had to go back out to supervise the sculptors in the rose gardens.

_Supervise_ was a fun word, I thought as I recalled my morning with a heavy sigh. The professors might have said I was to _supervise_ the craftsmen, but in reality, I was more a gopher than anything. The entire morning had seen me running hither and yon to collect all kinds of tools or to track down a particular person.

Eventually, several hours later then when we were due to start, the craftsmen under me began working in earnest. Huge blocks of ice were pulled one after another out of the freezing water, and minus the small mishap where I nearly fell in, things had begun to pick up. Shifts were rotated every time a new block came out, one team working the other warming up on break, but as the resident go-between and project supervisor, I got less rest then the others..

Overly due for a break and a warmup, my eyes scanned the dining hall. As I surveyed the inviting atmosphere, the scents of holiday baking drifted through the air. The rich aromas tantalized my taste buds while the hairs on the back of my neck went up due to the extreme temperature change.

"Tsk, are you going to keep standing there? Or are you going to come over here?" My eyes flicked from looking over the huge assembly line of wreaths and garlands to see Lysithea glaring at me with her irate pink eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"An invitation?" I shrugged as I walked over the tables everyone else was crowded around.

Not wasting a moment my irate housemate scowled at me. "Tell Felix to try this cake!"

She demanded tartly as the swordsman turned his nose up. "Absolutely not, I deplore sweets."

Lysithea narrowed her eyes as I looked down at the sugary treat she was holding out with a shaking hand and a flush face.

"Isn't it rather rare for you to give sweets away?" I tilted my head questioningly as the Blue Lion's healer, Mercedes giggled knowingly into her hand.

"Yes, I would say it is a rather rare occasion. It's rather rude to act that way Felix. She did try very hard to make it for you." In the same sentence Mercedes held out a plate of cookies to me. "Here, Lilianna, why don't you try some? We all made some and it appears we made a few to many."

I could scarcely contain my excitement as I accepted a single cookie off the plate. "I would very much enjoy that, thank you."

Mercedes beamed and continued holding out her plate. "Why don't you take a few more? We have plenty enough from this batch. It would be a shame for them to go to waste.

I waved my hand, trying to politely turn down the offer with as much self-control as I could muster. "I really shouldn't, there is so much here to try…"

"Oh, so you want to taste a bit of everything. Can't say I blame you, there are so many delicacies here. Oh! Might I suggest taking a box? Dedue suggested we can pack some of the extra's up for the craftsmen as a thank you, why don't you take one?" The gentle healer pointed to a lineup of decorative boxes dressed in a festive ribbon.

I attempted to protest as Mercedes urged a surprisingly heavy box into my hands with a bright smile. "There now you have something to help you study!"

I grumbled as I picked up another two cookies off the tray. "..."

Mercedes leaned over the table with her bright smile. "What was that?"

Her action was innocent enough for me to repeat what I said, heat flaring on my cheeks. I coughed roughly to hide my embarrassment and bit into a cookie. "Mmm, I said these are good! Thank you!"

Mercedes laughed as Annette brought me over a cup of something steaming. "Here! You should try it with this!"

I sniffled the rich aroma that drifted out from within the heavy mug. "It smells good. Kind of vaguely familiar too...what is it?"

Annette squealed with joy. "It's a kingdom special! It's called hot chocolate! We don't normally get chocolate that far north, so when we do it's an absolute treat! I put some spices in it with Ashe's help. He told me not to use the chilies, and to try some nutmeg and cinnamon instead!"

Annette's enthusiasm was a bit overpowering, so I took a drink of the steaming mug. Immediately I regretted my decision as the scalding hot liquid raced over my tongue burning off most of my taste buds in the process.

"So, what do you think?" Annette waited impatient for my answer as I forced a smile.

"It tastes good." I lied, fanning my smoking mouth as Petra wandered up with a fresh batch of chocolates.

"You should be trying these." The Brigid princess offered the plate out as Mercedes politely waved her hand.

"Ah, no thank you. I am not fond of spicy foods."

Annette on the other hand looked at the plate with interest. "Didn't I see you using the super-extra-spicy chili's earlier?"

Petra nodded, with a confident smile. "It is a delicacy of Bridget to combine chili's with coco. You should be trying it."

Figuring I had already smote my taste buds off by drinking Annette's molten hot chocolate, that eating chocolate infused with spicy chili's wasn't going to bother me. I fearlessly picked up an inconceivably small square as Petra smiled encouragingly at me.

I did not miss Mercedes and Annette taking a step back. Without another thought I popped the square treat into my mouth and started to chew.

It took a few seconds for the heat to register, and then all the tastebuds I had previously just smote out of existence woke up and began protesting in earnest. Petra cocked her head in question as I calmly wiped the tears that began trailing unbidden down the side of my face. "Wonderful Petra, those are something else. I don't feel cold anymore."

Dedue approached carrying a fresh tray of cookies in a fine white apron. "Why are you crying?"

Mercedes took pity on me as I attempted to drink more Annette's hot chocolate. However, it did little more than wash the heat around, and I was beginning to think I was going to need to run out and jump into the lake.

"She just tried some of Petra's chocolates. I don't think she was expecting the heat."

Dedue shook his head. "They are good chocolates, but I am aware you are not familiar with spices that generate such intense flavors. Might I suggest you go see his highness?"

The tall tank nodded over to Dimitri where the crown prince was slicing through cheese wheels with delight. "The base will calm your taste buds, start with the whites."

I forced a weak smile of gratitude as I waved the group off. Petra looked confused as she ate one of her own chocolates and decided they tasted good.

* * *

Over by the Crown Prince of Faerghus there was a vast array of cheeses that were being sliced. I even caught sight of the prince eating slices as he cut into the wheels as if they were nothing more than butter. As he nibbled on the fresh cheese, Dimitri cut into yet more cheese wheels, slicing them into perfect wedges, then into perfectly symmetrical slices.

The Blue Lion's leader had already sliced up several trays' worth of cheese in a vast array of different flavors. I was relieved to be able to snag a few pieces off the trays without anyone calling me out.

"If you are looking for cheeses, I would suggest this one over here." Dimitri called out as I bit into a slice of soft white cheese lined with nuts.

"Ah no, thank you." I managed as the cheese melted over my abused taste buds.

"I won't be able to taste anything for a week anyway, so this is good enough." I muttered as I came over to watch the prince.

"Oh really, why is that?" Dimitri looked up as he cleaned his blade off and then cracked open a fine wheel of deep yellow cheddar.

I let out a dry chuckle. "I am pretty sure I just melted most of my taste buds off between Annette and Petra. I do like the texture on this one though."

"Ah, well if you're looking for texture, that one certainly is smooth. If you're looking for something with a little more crumble, this one over here is pretty good." He reached over and gave me a wedge of some kind of goat cheese.

Figuring I had already touched it, I ate the new cheese too, silently lamenting my poor decision-making skills as the prince nodded to the box in my other hand. "I see Mercedes has managed to pawn off some of the extras."

I licked my thumb as I glanced down at my box. "Should I be worried?"

"Not particularly, those are the ones that did not quite make the quality inspections, it was a waste to throw them out, but we don't want to serve them to guests either." Dimitri shrugged as he easily moved to the largest cheese wheel I had ever seen in my life.

The prince heaved the solid three-foot cheese wheel onto the table without any effort at all and began running his blade down the center towards the outer rind.

"I see, well I don't mind them being a little crispy. I am certain they will make a nice snack regardless." I turned and looked around the dining hall again. It seemed like the place was becoming even more packed and I decided it was time to make a shift exit before one of the chefs saw I was loitering around. "Well, it seems like you guys are quite busy here, so I am going off to see what else is going on before I have to return to supervising the ice carving."

"Good luck." Dimitri offered me another slice of cheese from the fresh wheel as a frigid gust of wind cut through the dining hall. We both looked over at the source of the cold draft as Byleth emerged from a blizzard with a full stringer of fish. Behind her Flayn clapped her hands and giggled as Leionie looked defeated, holding a stringer that was only half as long as the professors.

Dimitri went over to see the professor as I saw my opportunity to leave without having more food forced on me. I snuck over to my belongings to find my cape and outwear still soggy.

With a sigh of resentment, I collected them and skated out into the study hall.

Inside the study hall things were even more packed and chaotic than the dining hall. Hilda and Ingrid were directing a host of crafters into making wreaths and candles. One of them controlled the incoming supplies while the other worked to carry and move the finished products around the monastery.

At the same time, I spotted a flickering of orange hair from underneath a huge pine tree and discovered Ferdinand was sawing away at the bottoms of the tree. The noble was working diligently way at the huge stump, attempting to make it uniform with the other trees in the hall as Dorothea tended some of the monastery children from across the hallway. The songstress was leading the children in a choir practice I winced at the noise. Tucking into the corner far away from the bustle of the children and the tree trimmers, near Hilda's elbow, was Marianne. My house healer was carefully crafting candles, looking like she was ready to die.

I didn't blame her. The noise and hustle were immense, and there was nary any room to so much as sneeze, so I quickly headed upstairs to avoid getting in the way of the entire projection.

The library would be a great spot to kill sometime and I made my way up there to warm up and to go someplace quiet.

* * *

True to my expectations the library was pretty much deserted, but a warm fire burned merrily in the hearth providing a lovely, welcoming, warmth. I quickly secured a seat by the fireside and hung my things out to dry.

The fact I brought dripping wet attire into the library gained me a few incriminating looks from the librarians, but I paid them no mind as I grabbed a light reading book from the self of recommended reads. It was some story about King Loog and the Winter Court.

I was nose deep in my book not long after. The story was action-packed with royal balls rife with subterfuge and espionage whilst glamour and class simmered on the surface. A romantic tragedy between a fairy and a human hid a dark secret and there was going to be a big reveal when someone came up next to me and leaned their head on my shoulder.

With a jolt I was started out of my revere as I looked down into a mess of brown hair and twinkling green eyes.

"So what'cha reading there Petal?"

I scowled as I watched Claude sneak his hand into the cookie box in front of me and wiggle out a treat. "Fairy Tales apparently, though I'm just killing time between duties. I need to unthaw before heading back out into the snowstorm."

Claude shrugged, not judging my excuse for hiding out in the library when there was work to be done. "Rare to catch you reading fictional works, is it any good?"

I shrugged as the Golden Deer began nibbling on the cookies, he had just snatched from me. "Depends on how much you like valiant knights and romantic plot twists, or balls lined with subterfuge. Say, are my study snacks any good?"

I wedged my finger in between the pages in my book and yawned. The warmth of the fire made me drowsy.

Claude straightened up and threw a causal arm over the back of his chair with a wink. "They taste amazing, did you make them?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Are you joking me? No, I've spent the morning moving ice blocks. The Blue Lions bake club made them, said they had some extras and off loaded them on me."

I slid my tongue over my teeth experimentally. It was a strange feeling of having no taste buds, and I wiggled my tongue to make sure it was still functional.

It was still numb and tingling. I sighed and looked over at my house leader as he proceeded to help himself to more of my snacks. "Not that I can taste anything right now."

"Oh?" He leaned over mischievously. "What happened?"

I reluctantly explained the start of my fiasco, from tasting Annette's hot chocolate then trailing into my misfortune of attempting Petra's chocolates. My house leader looked like he was fit to burst as I concluded my story with swiping some cheese from Dimitri.

I glared as Claude doubled over laughing. "Ahahaha! That's great! I so needed that!"

"I'm so glad you find it funny." I reported darkly, reaching over to the unoccupied chair next to me in order to check my gear. It was warm and dry, and I decided it was about time to get back to work.

Vacating my seat, I raised my eyebrows and held out my book. "Did you want to read this?"

Claude was wiping the tears from his eyes as he shook his head. "Sure, but I'm actually here for some herbology books."

I started collecting my gear. My arms were quickly laden with coats, cloaks, scarfs, hats, gloves and an assortment of other winter gear. "Oh?"

"Ya, there have been some pretty strange customs I have seen at this festival. One being Hubert of all people hanging poison plants over random doorways." He reached into his pocket as I turned around.

"Hubert is hanging poisonous plants?"

"Well, not exclusively but yes. I saw a pitcher plant, and some other berries hanging around. I am pretty sure I even saw rhubarb hanging under the dormitory archways." Claude pulled out a sprig of rather abused looking mistletoe. "I haven't been able to figure out what's going on. Here look at this."

I felt the inside of my guts twist as I identified the mistletoe and had a hunch as to what was going on.

Claude continued oblivious to the thought that had just occurred to me. "See I know this plant is poisonous, I use it in some of my stomach poisons. So, I don't know why he would be hanging such a thing over the classrooms."

I struggled to hide my scheme as Claude looked at the plant questioningly. "I don't know about the rhubarb or pitcher plants, but that one is called mistletoe. It has a special message for a winter solstice in Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

Claude frowned and held the innocent sprig up closer to his face. He peered cynically at the small white berries, as if trying to figure out the puzzle they presented.

"I know that…"

I saw my opportunity and took it. With a growing smirk, and a fluttering of butterflies in my stomach, I leaned in and fleetingly pressed my lips to Claude's cheek.

The effect was instantaneous and glorious. The Golden Deer leader tensed right up and froze as I pulled away teasingly, pleased at the bloom of crimson that was growing on Claude's face. I managed to suppress a snicker as I teased. "In the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, mistletoe symbolizes good luck and is supposed to ward off evil spirits. In some places some even see it as a symbol of love and fertility."

I skipped a few paces towards the door as Claude began to try to form some kind of response. I winked as he continued to be processing information. "Make sure to use that knowledge wisely Mr. Deer."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Hello and welcome! I will keep this short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed reading about Lili and this sweet, slightly mischievous, little one shot. Let me take the chance to explain some of the logic here - as it started with a tiny head cannon of mine where Claude and Lili kissed under the mistletoe and with a little discussion turned into a head cannon mostly focusing on Claude.
> 
> See the way this works is this is mostly an event focusing around the traditions of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus - so those from the Leicester Alliance and the Adrestian Empire have a little different understanding of what is going on. As we see Hubert is, ummm, rigging the decorations up to protect Edelgard from the holidays rather then taking Professor Manuela's suggestion to, you know, spend some quality time under the mistletoe with his princess. At the same time, Claude, who is used to handling nocuous plantae is wracking his brains trying to figure out why the Monastery has them hanging over all the door ways.
> 
> It's a giant misunderstanding on both sides - one that Edelgard is just shaking her head over and one the Lili takes a bit of an advantage of.
> 
> Anyway - if you enjoyed the story I would appreciate that like/favorite - or a follow (Who knows I might put out a time skip version) - and maybe a comment if you think it was funny - Thank you for reading!


End file.
